Réalité Virtuel: Mission 1
by Doragonne
Summary: Si je vous disais que la réalité est une virtualité, vous me croiriez? Si je vous disais que le seul moyen de sauver deux mondes étaient d'entrer dans un monde virtuel, vous ne me croiriez toujours pas? Et bien lisez ma fiction et me croirez forcément.


Nous voilà, Konoha. C'est la plus grande ville du pays, plus grande que la capitale elle-même. Son hôpital est connu dans le monde entier, des personnes n'habitant même pas ce pays viennent pour se faire soigner dans l'hôpital de Konoha Agaru no Sora ou autrement dit Monte-au-ciel.

La nouvelle génération d'infirmière et de médecin est très doué. Tellement que même petit ils s'amusaient à disséquer des Barbies et des Actions Man (la pub c'est pas bien). Bref ils se connaissent depuis l'académie, la fameuse bande de médecins. Sakura, Sai, Ino, Shikamaru, Sasuke et Neji.

Sakura étant jeune avait flashé sur Sasuke, mais en fac, il a fait son Coming Out. Plus tard elle est devenue médecin confirmé ayant des aptitudes dans pratiquement tous les domaines.

Sai, était sans égal, il était le plus doué d'entre la bande. Mais après un accident de moto, qui endommagea les nerfs de ses bras, il n'était qu'un simple médecin doué en Chirurgie. Après son accident, il est tombé amoureux de Ino. Avant il ne la considérait que comme une amie.

Ino, est qualifiée pour une très bonne infirmière. D'ailleurs cette elle qui a rendu visite à Sai tous les jours et qui lui apportait des soins.

Shikamaru était le cerveau de l'équipe, il réfléchissait toujours au meilleur traitement et au meilleur diagnostic. S'il n'était pas aussi fainéant, il pourrait sans aucun doute le meilleur Chirurgien Réparateur de Konoha.

Sasuke, à l'époque de la fac, était tombé amoureux de Naruto, un grand blond aux yeux bleus. Que du bonheur, mais ils prirent des chemins différents, Naruto alla à l'hôpital de la Capitale et Sasuke à Konoha. Le blond était spécialisé dans la pédiatrie et Sasuke était un titulaire.

Et enfin Neji, c'était un vrai petit génie, dommage qu'il était aussi froid et coincé. C'est à cause de sa famille. Bref il était l'égal de Sasuke. Mais au lieu de prendre "Médecin des Cas Spéciaux" il a préféré chirurgien neuronal.

* * *

La bande de médecins au complet était assis sur le toit de l'hôpital avec tous une cigarette dans la bouche. Ils avaient tous prit une pause en même temps ce qui faisait un trou dans les consultations. Et à chaque semaine recommençait la même chose, les médecins et infirmières les plus compétents s'en allait on ne sait où.

Quand ils revenaient de leur pose on leur racontait souvent que le directeur, Mr Sarutobi, les cherchaient partout. Mais il ne pensait jamais au toit.

Une jeune fille courait, grimpant les escaliers très vite. Elle avait les cheveux ainsi que les yeux blancs, on ne distinguait presque pas la pupille du reste de l'oeil. Portant un classeur fermement coincé dans ses bras qu'elle repliait sur son torse. Elle avait pour habit une jupe bleue avait des collants blancs lui recouvrant les jambes et un haut normal pour une infirmière.

Elle poussa la porte puis elle tomba à cause de la plainte de la porte. Essoufflé elle ramassa les papiers ainsi que son classeur qui s'étaient dispersés sur le toit de l'immeuble. Elle se retourna, avec son classeur toujours collé contre elle, vers l'équipe assise sur les quatre murs qui soutenaient la porte.

-Pardon, pardon. dit-elle rapidement en s'inclinant.

-Arrête de t'excuser et dit nous ce qu'il y a. fit Sasuke calmement.

-Vous avez vraiment tous oublié? fit la jeune fille.

-Rappelle le nous, Yukhi. dit Neji, toujours gardant son visage sans expression qu'il avait depuis... Depuis toujours.

Elle regarda une à une les personnes devant elle avec un air désespéré. Sai étant tout à droit avec Ino attaché à son bras, puis Sasuke à côté de Sakura et qui était elle-même assise à côté de Shikamaru. Et Neji étant tout à droite.

-Neji, tu as un patient atteint d'une tumeur au cerveau que tu devais opérer il y a dix minutes. Il lança un "pfff" puis il rentra dans le bâtiment. Sakura tu as dix heures de consultations à rattraper. Sasuke tu as dix-huit dossier sur ton bureau qui t'attendent. Shikamaru tu as une chirurgie prévue pour dans... il y a six minutes.

Il descendit de son perchoir et entra après avoir prononcé son mot préféré "galère".

-Et pour nous? demanda Ino.

-Ino, tu dois retourner à l'accueil pour aider Tom. Et toi Sai, le directeur te demande dans son bureau.

Le reste de l'équipe descendit traînant les pieds. Ils n'étaient pas très motivés, en effet ils n'avaient pas pu finir les clopes. Mais quand ils sont en plein travail, rien ni personne ne peut les déranger. Yukhi était une infirmière qui venait du pays des glaces. Après ses études elle décida de venir dans cet hôpital qui l'accepta avec joie, ayant un CV irréprochable et de nombreuses réussites. Car il faut être franc, le monde des médecins est parfois couronné de décès et donc de sentiments de défaite pour le médecin.

Quant à Tom, dont elle parlait tout à l'heure. Il est l'homme qui gère les cas les plus extrêmes aux plus anodins. Il les répartit en trois couleurs, vert: blessures bénigne ou coupures superficielles. Bleu: fractures ou perte de connaissances et enfin rouge: fracture ouverte, blessures profondes etc...

Il est plutôt grand et musclés. Il a des yeux verts pommes et les cheveux noirs ébène soutenus par une peau bronzée à souhait. D'ailleurs les femmes comme les hommes venaient souvent à l'hôpital pour le voir, seulement et uniquement pour le voir.

Ceux qui amenaient les blessé étaient souvent Izumo et Kotetsu. Ils travaillaient toujours ensembles et pratiquement vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Donc on les voilaient souvent à l'hôpital escortant des blessé plus ou moins grave.

Sasuke étudiait plusieurs dossiers qui lui semblaient apparemment, ayant les mêmes symptômes. Forte fièvre, convulsions, palpitations et tension élevée. Neji était en salle d'opération et se brouillait comme un chef sous le regard de son supérieur, Gai, qui l'avait formé à son entrée à l'hôpital. Sakura quant à elle voyait défilé les patients allant à la simple écharde coincé dans le doigt à l'évanouissement spontané en passant par la perte de cheveux.

Shikamaru avait reçu des réprimandes de la part de son senpai, Asuma, lui aussi un médecin recruteur et formateur. Il devait réparer les dégâts d'une explosion sur le visage d'une petite fille. Ino avait rejoint Tom, malgré toutes les filles qui craquaient pour lui, Sakura et Ino étaient les seuls à ne pas succomber à son charme. Elle l'aida donc à ranger les dossiers et à placer les patients par couleurs.

Sai, lui, était avec le directeur depuis un moment.

-Bien, comme tu es au courant de la situation. Que décides-tu? Je te rappelle que c'est ton avenir qui va se jouer sur ta réponse. fit le vieil homme.

Sai, étant debout, ouvrit la bouche pour répondre à la question...


End file.
